


Preview/ Need a Bit of Help

by TheBigMadWolf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigMadWolf/pseuds/TheBigMadWolf
Summary: Eren is an Omega going through his heat with a partner for the first time. Levi is his alpha. It's a bit rough going.A beginners fic excerpt.





	Preview/ Need a Bit of Help

**Author's Note:**

> I'm may attempt my first ever fanfic! I have a short excerpt here. I need a bit of help deciding on the setting of the story. I literally am just going to try and build around this scene.
> 
> I have little ideas for the surrounding world and how a/b/o will work in this au. But I'd love to hear what you guys think: whether or not I should continue this, maybe a bit of what the story should be like, if it should just be a short kind of smutty scene, etc. 
> 
> I'd appreciate it!

"Eren, you have to hold still." 

"I-I can't. It huuuurts." Eren's words trail off into a high pitched growl. 

Levi can tell there's only going to be one way to do this. He presses down just below Eren's shoulders forcing him to his elbows, and his back curves steeply. This way, he can reach. With one hand still clutching Eren's trembling hips close to his own, Levi leans down and harshly bites onto Eren's nape. Not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough nonetheless. 

All at once, Eren's body goes rigid, taught as a bow string. His eyes widened in shock. Levi doesn't waste a second. He shoves his hips forward, driving his member into that tight unbroken in heat. 

A piercing screech escapes Eren's mouth. Levi doesn't let go of his nape, so he's still frozen in place. There's nothing Eren can do to free himself from the pain of that initial penetration. 

He then begins to sob. 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?  
Do you like my style in what little you've seen?  
Should I expand on this piece?  
Should there be a whole story and world?  
Should it just be a little hard times porn? (With a happy ending of course, I can't do the sad)
> 
> Thanks for any input!


End file.
